This invention relates generally to railings, and more particularly concerns railings employing rectangular posts to support and connect to arcuate or circular cross-section rails, with provision for easy manual assembly of these elements at a job-site, or in a shop, using rigid connections between the rails and posts.
There is a continual need for attractive, sturdy railings of low-cost, economical construction and capable of rapid assembly at a job-site with no welding. In my co-pending application entitled "Railing Assembly and Method", filed Apr. 26, 1976, I have described one such railing wherein the hand rail has rectangular cross-section to interfit a rectangular cross-section post, and wherein a bottom rail also has rectangular cross-section. Certain interlock techniques were also described.